


Дань морю

by Alex_Krischan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Krischan/pseuds/Alex_Krischan
Summary: Ребекка бежит от своей прошлой жизни, без оглядки, в ночь, в море; у неё есть только маленькая шлюпка и отчаянное желание оказаться где бы то ни было, но не там, где прежде. И её желание сбывается.





	Дань морю

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Cat Inside

При каждом неловком, неуклюжем взмахе вёсел лодка раскачивалась, грозя перевернуться. Лодка неповоротлива, вёсла тяжелы: Ребекка не столько гребла, сколько лупила ими по воде, обдавая себя холодными брызгами, поднимая мелкие волны, которые бились о борта лодки. Слёзы, солёные, как вода, текли по щекам и капали на подол, пока Ребекка сражалась с морем — и собой.

Первые часы после побега она боялась грести и просто плыла туда, куда несло лодку. Лишь когда корабль окончательно затерялся на горизонте, она взялась за вёсла. Она не заметила, когда именно сгустился туман, но вскоре ощутила жажду — и поняла, что у неё нет воды. Ни глотка, ни капли. Она не позаботилась ни о каких припасах. Она не взяла ни еды, чтобы утолить голод, ни пледа или тёплой одежды, ведь по ночам наверняка холодно. Но самой большой проблемой было отсутствие воды, и Ребекка не могла понять, как допустила это, как вообще ей пришло в голову пуститься в одиночное плаванье через всё море без единой бутылки пресной воды.

Ей хотелось бросить вёсла, перестать терзать себя: руки дрожали от усталости, ладони горели огнём. Да, бросить бы вёсла и лечь на дно маленькой шлюпки. Пусть морское течение несёт её, куда заблагорассудится. Она всё равно не знала, куда плыть — в густом тумане, стоящем над водой, ни зги не видно. Словно толстым серым одеялом накрыло мир. И слышится лишь тихий плеск воды.

Но что-то не позволяло сдаться. Бросить вёсла — значит смириться, смириться — значит умереть.

— Я не хочу, — прошептала Ребекка.

Она уткнулась лбом в колени, до боли стискивая ручки вёсел в ноющих ладонях. По телу прошла крупная дрожь. Ребекка исторгла из груди долгий, мучительный крик. Туман тут же поглотил его, впитал в себя, не оставив ни эха, ни отголоска.

Спустя время — может, несколько минут, может, несколько часов — Ребекка вытерла лицо подолом платья и снова принялась грести. Голова мучительно болела после приступа слёз.

Постепенно сгущался сумрак. Когда наступила ночь, Ребекка уложила вёсла рядом с собой и легла, дрожа от холода. Туман рассеялся. Чернота чистого неба сливалась с чёрной водой, лодку окружала непроглядная тьма, и лишь благодаря звёздам, горящим в вышине, Ребекка понимала, что её не настигла внезапная слепота.

Звёзды блистали во мраке, как драгоценные камни. Она лежала на спине, глядя на их сияние, на Млечный путь, протянувшийся над ней наискосок, и ей казалось, что сейчас она упадёт в это бездонное небо, лишённое луны. Она подняла руку и прикоснулась к скамейке за головой, ощутила под пальцами лакированное дерево, и наваждение отпустило её. Она не падала в черноту — она плыла сквозь неё в своей лодчонке, и звёзды отражались в неподвижной тёмной воде. Ребекка уснула, и ей снились два светловолосых ребёнка, печальных и прекрасных, что бредут через небосвод и рассыпают на своём пути жемчуга и бриллианты, которые становятся мириадами созвездий. Тонкие, но чёткие линии, словно нити, сотканные из серебра, тянулись от звезды к звезде, связывая их воедино в сложный и запутанный узор.

Нос лодки мягко ткнулся в песок, и от толчка Ребекка проснулась. Виски ломило. Закоченевшее от холода тело не слушалось; она с трудом села, постанывая и кряхтя, как старуха. Она сглотнула, но во рту не осталось слюны, чтобы смочить горло. Правую ногу свело судорогой. Ребекка вскрикнула от острой боли и схватилась за икру, принялась растирать и массировать её. Мало-помалу боль стихла, хоть и не прошла окончательно. Только тогда Ребекка подняла голову и осмотрелась.

Она попала на остров, настолько крохотный, что он скорее походил на песчаную отмель. Ветер перекатывал серые, словно пыль, песчинки. В отдалении стояли чайки и разглядывали лодку. А чуть дальше стоял дом.

Ребекка облизала пересохшие губы и зажмурилась, не доверяя своим глазам. Но когда она снова открыла их, дом стоял на месте: окружённый колючими зарослями синеголовника, потрёпанный непогодой, весь перекошенный. Но настоящий.

На ободранной крыше гнездились чайки. Несколько птиц взлетели, медленно взмахивая длинными узкими крыльями, когда Ребекка, выбравшись на берег, подошла к дому, но ни одна не издала и звука. Ребекка в замешательстве оглянулась, осознав вдруг, какая тишина окружает её — ни чаячьих криков, ни шелеста травы, ни плеска волн. Море было неподвижным, только рябь пробегала там, где чайка садилась на воду. Другие чайки бродили по песку, некоторые парили над крышей дома, но все они безмолвно наблюдали за ней.

Ребекка поднялась по раскрошившимся ступеням, с каждым шагом всё отчётливее понимая, что этот дом давно заброшен. С двери хлопьями облезала потрескавшаяся краска, но Ребекка всё же подняла руку и постучала, хоть и сама не понимала, на что надеется.

Тук-тук-тук.

Ребекке показалось, что три удара отдались раскатистым эхом в глубинах дома.

Она заметила, что комкает подол в кулаке правой руки — и разжала его усилием воли. Солнце не показывалось из-за туч, что заволокли небо, но тёплый воздух казался густым от влаги, и дыхание было затруднённым. Во рту горчило. Ребекка спустилась со ступеней и побрела к лодке.

Однажды, ещё в детстве, она читала, как человек, потерпевший кораблекрушение, опреснял морскую воду и пил её. Как он делал это? Может, если выпарить воду, то… То у неё останется щепотка соли, а вода — вода просто испарится. Что делал тот человек?

Ребекка издала смешок, сухой, как её горло, как её язык. Отец платил сумасшедшие деньги за её домашнее обучение, но изучала она только те предметы, которые он, приверженец традиционных взглядов, считал необходимыми для женщины. Поначалу он, конечно, пытался воспитать из неё художника, чтобы она унаследовала его мастерскую, стала его ученицей, а не просто дочерью, но увы — её руке не хватало твёрдости для работы кистью и красками, а от запаха растворителя Ребекку рвало. Как художник она оказалась безнадёжна. Отец упорствовать не стал; ему было свойственно редкое для творческих людей благоразумие. Он смирился и нанял учителей. Рукоделие, пение и танцы, фортепиано, литература, домоводство... Отец оберегал её от всего, что по его мнению было лишним. Он растил её, как фиалку, оберегая от малейшего сквозняка. И теперь она умрёт на полоске серого песка посреди океана, окружённая птичьим помётом и перьями, потому что ни танцы, ни вышивание гладью ничем ей не помогут.

Ребекка не обернулась, когда за её спиной заскрипели дверные петли. Дом старый, и наверняка скрипит и стонет от каждого порыва ветра.

Она запустила пальцы в песок, сжимая его в горсти. Дверь снова скрипнула.

Но ветра не было.

Ребекка порывисто оглянулась, от резкого движения волосы хлестнули её по лицу. Она откинула их. Женщина, что стояла на пороге дома, издала короткий, отрывистый смешок. Ребекка вскочила на ноги и замерла. Пальцы снова принялись комкать юбку, но она уже не замечала этого.

Ребекка смотрела на свою полную противоположность. Словно фото-негатив. Всё, что было в ней тёмным, оказалось светлым у незнакомки. Светлые, словно выгоревшие на солнце волосы, белое платье, бледная кожа, глубоко посаженные серо-голубые — или серо-зелёные? — глаза, тонкие изогнутые дугой брови, настолько светлые, что почти терялись на лице. Она была очень молода — не женщина даже, а девушка.

— А-а-аткудатыпришла-а? — спросила незнакомка и пытливо прищурилась.

У неё был странный говор: слова она произносила медленно и тягуче, сливая их в одно длинное слово, растягивая гласные. Она будто выпевала каждый звук, и её неожиданно глубокий, мелодичный и бархатный голос только усиливал это впечатление.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептала Ребекка.

Девушка с жалостью улыбнулась.

— Откуда-ты-пришла?

— Ах, я… Я… — Ребекка судорожно выдохнула и сделала шаг вперёд. — Я плыла из Рейбентолля. Наш корабль, он… Он затонул. Вчера.

— Бедняжка-представляю-что-ты-перенесла-это-ужасно, — пропела девушка и поманила её: — Скорей-входи-и-дай-мне-позаботиться-о-тебе.

Ребекка подошла к дому. Чем ближе она подходила, тем выше становилась блондинка, словно вырастая на глазах. Если поначалу Ребекке казалось, что они одинакового роста, то теперь незнакомка возвышалась над ней на добрую голову. Она стояла на пороге, и чтобы войти в дом, нужно было пройти мимо неё.

— Как вас зовут?

Девушка тонко улыбнулась. На её запястье звякнул браслет, когда она закрыла за Ребеккой дверь.

— Инноджен.

Ребекка прошла вглубь коридора, узкого и длинного, как пенал. В конце коридора, напротив входной двери, находилось окно, забитое досками. Сквозь щели между ними просачивался скудный мягкий свет, и в этих полосах света танцевали серебристые пылинки.

— Иди-за-мной.

Инноджен скользнула за двойные двери с правой стороны. Замешкавшись на долю секунды, Ребекка последовала за ней. Она увидела огромную затенённую комнату, похожую на гостиную или столовую: в ней царил массивный обеденный стол с резными ножками, окружённый тяжёлыми стульями, вдоль стен стояли диваны и кресла. А на столе, на вязаной ажурной салфетке, стоял наполненный водой кувшин.

— Присаживайся, — предложила Инноджен. — Сейчас-я-принесу-тебе-сухую-одежду. Воду-в-кувшине-можно-пить, — добавила она, заметив, куда смотрит её гостья.

Она вышла из комнаты. Ребекка проводила её взглядом.

Такая лёгкая походка, она будто чайка, скользящая по морю.

Вода выглядела мутной, а на вкус отдавала песком, но Ребекка пила, пила и пила, пока не ощутила тяжесть в желудке. Напившись и отдышавшись, она смогла осмотреться.

Высокие окна на длинной стене были занавешены портьерами. В дальнем конце комнаты Ребекка заметила камин и высокие шкафы. Она подошла к камину, потрогала холодные кирпичи. Золу в топливнике покрывали пыль и старые, изломанные чаячьи перья. Ребекка окинула взглядом всю комнату. С высокого потолка гирляндами свисала паутина, из-за сырости обои отставали от стен, на которых виднелись пятна чёрной плесени.

Как можно жить в таком месте?

Ребекка выглянула в окно, но стекло оказалось настолько грязным и мутным, что она с трудом могла разглядеть линию горизонта.

— Что-ты-там-высматриваешь?

Ребекка подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Инноджен стояла за её плечом. Она посмотрела в окно и перевела взгляд на Ребекку:

— Всё-тот-же-надоевший-пейзаж-и-ничего-нового.

Она улыбнулась, и Ребекка ответила ей слабой улыбкой.

— Я-принесла-вещи-надеюсь-тебе-подойдёт.

Инноджен протянула ей одежду. Белое, как у неё самой, льняное платье с затейливой мережкой на рукавах и у ворота, полупрозрачная нижняя сорочка, тонкие чулки. Она отвернулась, пока Ребекка переодевалась. Платье оказалось коротко, но село на неё отлично.

— Пойдём-теперь-я-накормлю-тебя, — пропела Инноджен и, взяв Ребекку за руку, повела её за собой.

Они вошли во вторую слева дверь дальше по коридору, и Ребекка не сдержала вздоха радости: в комнате, оказавшейся кухней, горел очаг. Вероятно, Инноджен развела огонь лишь пару минут назад, потому что Ребекка не заметила, чтобы над крышей дома курился дымок, и сама кухня ещё не прогрелась, оставаясь холодной и сырой. Но Ребекка села на низкую скамейку поближе к очагу, и её окутали волны тепла. Она закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь потрескиванием дров и тихим гудением пламени.

Инноджен хмыкнула за её спиной:

— Да-уж-натерпелась-ты-должно-быть-страху. Но-хорошо-что-сумела-спастись.

— Да, — тихо ответила Ребекка. — Хорошо.

Она слушала, как Инноджен возится с посудой, что-то нарезает, кипятит воду, и вяло думала, что, наверное, должна встать и предложить хозяйке дома помощь, но дальше мыслей дело не пошло: силы покинули её тело. Ребекка безвольно сидела на скамеечке, понимая, что не может даже поднять руку, разморенная теплом и чувством безопасности, облегчением от знания, что она больше не одна.

— Эй-Ребекка-только-не-засыпай, — пропела Инноджен, и незлой смех плеснулся в её голосе. — Спать-будешь-после-того-как-поешь.

Ребекка кивнула. Скользнула по краю сознания вялая мысль о том, что она даже не помнит, когда и как успела представиться хозяйке этого дома. Может быть, она представилась, когда входила?..

Должно быть, она всё же задремала ненадолго; в очаге с хрустом переломилось прогоревшее полено, и она вздрогнула, протёрла слипающиеся глаза.

Инноджен позвала её за стол. Они ели там же, в кухне. Инноджен приготовила блюдо, напоминающее похлёбку из чечевицы и овощей, и запечённую морскую рыбу. Подперев подбородок рукой, хозяйка дома наблюдала за тем, как её гостья ест. Ребекка не замечала пристальный взгляд, направленный на неё: всё её внимание занимала еда. Она старалась не торопиться, есть аккуратно, но ничего не могла с собой сделать и, склонившись над тарелкой, глотала похлёбку ложка за ложкой, обжигая рот. Она не ела всего лишь немногим более суток, но незатейливая еда, приготовленная Инноджен — еда бедняков, — казалась ей сейчас пищей богов, нектаром или манной. Прежде ей ни дня в своей жизни не приходилось голодать.

— Рыба великолепная. — После еды в сон клонило ещё сильнее, и Ребекка с трудом шевелила языком, пытаясь поддержать подобие вежливой беседы, когда больше всего ей хотелось уронить голову на руки и уснуть прямо за столом. — И такая свежая. Неужели ты… То есть вы… Поймали её сами?

— Называй-меня-на-ты, — отозвалась Инноджен. — Да-конечно-или-ты-видела-в-округе-рыбную-лавку?

Она звонко рассмеялась — словно кто-то зазвонил в маленький серебряный колокольчик.

Ребекка улыбнулась через силу. Ей хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть.

— Я-отведу-тебя-в-твою-комнату. Тебе-нужно-отдохнуть. Когда-туман-уйдёт-я-смогу-отвезти-тебя-на-берег… Но-до-той-поры-придётся-тебе-побыть-здесь-со-мной.

По узкой двухмаршевой лестнице они поднялись на второй этаж. Ребекка с трудом карабкалась по крутым высоким ступеням, цепляясь за перила. Старая лестница стонала и скрипела под её шагами. От навязчивого запаха морской соли чесалось и щипало в носу.

Воздух наверху был спёртым и густым. Инноджен пересекла коридор, такой же узкий и тёмный, как на первом этаже, и толкнула последнюю дверь справа. Ребекка увидела белые стены, окно от пола до потолка, голые деревянные половицы. Из мебели в комнате были только кровать с маленьким прикроватным столиком, на котором уже горела высокая, толстая свеча, и комод.

Ребекка не заметила ухода Инноджен, не заметила, когда успела сбросить с себя всю одежду, кроме сорочки, и лечь в постель. Она ощутила под щекой чуть влажную подушку, пахнущую стиркой и морем, а потом провалилась в сон без сновидений.

В комнате раздался пронзительный смех, и Ребекка рывком села в кровати, озираясь.

Залитая бледным утренним светом спальня казалась пустой. Снова послышался сумасшедший смех. Ребекка медленно встала и подошла к окну, чувствуя, как тяжело бьётся её испуганное сердце. Одна из створок была приоткрыта. На подоконнике сидела серокрылая чайка. Скосив на Ребекку жёлтый круглый глаз, чайка распахнула клюв — и расхохоталась, как безумная. Ребекка отшатнулась в ужасе. Резкое движение спугнуло птицу: распахнув огромные крылья, она взлетела и вскоре затерялась среди облаков.

Горизонт был пуст. Только вода поблескивала на солнце огромной лужей расплавленного свинца. Ребекка рывком задёрнула тёмные иссиня-зелёные шторы из тяжёлой ткани. Комната погрузилась в сумрак. Ребекка с облегчением выдохнула: вид моря действовал ей на нервы.

Послышался негромкий стук в дверь.

— Минутку!

Торопливо заворачиваясь в одеяло, словно в тогу, Ребекка нахмурилась: разве она запиралась перед сном?.. Она открыла дверь и первым, на что упал её взгляд, была улыбка Инноджен.

— Доброе-утро!

— Доброе утро, — Ребекка почувствовала, как на лице сама собой рождается ответная широкая улыбка, и не стала сдерживать её.

— Не-желаешь-принять-ванну?

Она поспешно согласилась.

Ванная комната находилась на первом этаже. Полукруглое витражное окно окрашивало кафельный пол, стены и потолок в пёстрые тона. Инноджен покрутила вентили огромной чугунной ванны, стоящей почти посреди помещения. Из труб донёсся скрежещущий звук; они задрожали, потом затряслись, и тут же из крана хлынул поток ржавой воды, неся с собой острый запах железа.

— О-о-о… — разочарованно протянула Ребекка. — Что-то сломалось?

— Сейчас-поглядим, — отозвалась Инноджен. Голос её был невозмутим.

Кран захлебнулся, напор воды стал меньше, а потом ржавчина пропала. В ванну потекла чистая, хоть и несколько мутная вода.

— Такое-порой-бывает, — Инноджен вынула несколько полотенец из углового шкафа и передала их Ребекке. — Трубы-старые-их-не-меняли-со-времён-постройки-дома.

— Сколько же дому лет?

Инноджен стояла перед распахнутым настежь шкафом, глядя в его тёмное нутро. Помолчав, она с грохотом захлопнула дверцы.

— Довольно-много. Что-ж-наслаждайся-купанием.

Быстрым шагом она покинула гостью.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ребекка скинула сорочку и заглянула в ванну, почти до краёв заполненную водой, мутно-белой, словно в ней растворили кусочек мела. От её поверхности шёл пар. Ребекка коснулась воды пальцами ноги, а потом залезла в ванну и погрузилась полностью. Вода была горячей почти на пределе терпимости, но это нравилось ей.

Даже если бы она утонула в море, если бы умирала от голода на необитаемом острове — даже тогда она бы не пожалела о своём выборе, но сейчас её переполняло неподдельное счастье от того, что она всё-таки жива и при этом свободна. Она не думала об отце, что напрасно дожидается её дома, не думала о покинутом муже. О нём ей вообще не хотелось думать больше никогда в жизни. Ребекка надеялась, что её сочтут погибшей и не станут искать. А она могла бы всё начать с начала. Могла бы поселиться здесь, с Инноджен, стать её служанкой — горничной, кухаркой, кем угодно. Ей даже не нужна плата, достаточно позволить жить в этом доме и дышать солёным воздухом с моря.

Комнату заволокло паром. Медленно-медленно Ребекка водила по телу мочалкой, и душистая белая пена стекала по её рукам. Она вымыла волосы и откинулась на бортик ванной, наслаждаясь ароматом мыла и ощущением чистоты.

Наверное, она уснула, разнеженная горячей водой, потому что вдруг обнаружила себя стоящей в узкой и длинной лодке, плывущей прочь от скалистого берега. Над поверхностью воды стелется туман. Её отец стоит на берегу и наблюдает за лодкой, прыгающей на волнах, а мать голосит, простирая руки к дочери. Другие женщины поддерживают её, не давая прыгнуть в воду. Ребекка смотрит на своих родителей, но чувствует лишь пустоту в груди, и пустота эта всё ширится и ширится — с каждым мигом, с каждым метром, что отдаляет её от родного берега.

Упала капля в переполненную ванну. Ребекка открыла глаза. Странный сон, в котором она не была собой. Это не её родители стояли на том берегу. Мама умерла почти сразу после её рождения, и Ребекка не могла помнить её лица, но мужчина на берегу ни капли не походил на её родного отца. И, конечно, она никогда не бывала у моря — пока не вышла замуж, и муж не решил увезти её в чужую страну, что находилась на другом континенте.

Вода остыла, и Ребекка нехотя встала, потянулась за полотенцем, продолжая отвлечённо раздумывать о героях её сна. За спиной раздался резкий звук. Ребекка обернулась, прижав полотенце к груди, но увидела всего лишь чайку, что заглядывала в комнату через витражное окно.

Ребекка махнула рукой в её сторону:

— Кыш! Ну?! Лети отсюда!

Оттолкнувшись от подоконника перепончатыми лапами, чайка взлетела и уже в небе залилась смехом.

Инноджен сидела в кухне, занятая починкой рыболовной сети. Когда Ребекка подошла ближе, Инноджен резким движением накинула на неё сеть.

— Удачный-улов! — воскликнула она шутливо.

Они позавтракали вместе. Жареные яйца слабо пахли рыбой, но на вкус оказались пристойными.

— Это чаячьи яйца? — спросила Ребекка.

Инноджен кивнула.

— А как насчёт мяса? Ты ловишь птиц?

— Нет. Этого-делать-нельзя.

Ребекка молча подняла брови, ожидая объяснения. Инноджен усмехнулась:

— Сразу-видно-что-ты-человек-суши. У-островитян-и-рыбаков-есть-поверье-что-каждая-чайка-это-душа-человека-погибшего-в-море. Если-убьёшь-чайку-то-душа-никогда-не-сможет-упокоиться-с-миром-и-попасть-в-рай.

— Какое жуткое поверье…

— Есть-и-другие. Кто-то-верит-что-старые-моряки-и-рыбаки-превращаются-в-альбатросов-после-смерти. И-если-три-чайки-одновременно-пролетят-над-твоей-головой… — Инноджен выдержала паузу, после чего закончила, выразительно понизив голос: — То-ты-скоро-умрёшь.

Ребекка поёжилась и бросила взгляд за окно, где среди низких туч мелькали птичьи силуэты.

— А есть поверья, не связанные со смертью?

— Нет.

— Мило, — пробормотала Ребекка, наблюдая за тем, как Инноджен уплетает яичницу. — Если нельзя убивать чаек, то как можно есть их яйца?

— Выходит-что-можно, — пожала плечами Инноджен. — Об-этом-ничего-не-говорится.

Едва доев, она вскочила на ноги, энергичная и полная сил, похожая на белую молнию, невесть как залетевшую в этот сумрачный дом.

— Ты-любишь-читать-хочу-показать-тебе-мою-библиотеку? — скороговоркой выпалила Инноджен, так, что Ребекка едва разобрала её речь.

Ухватив гостью за руку, не дожидаясь ответа, Инноджен почти побежала на второй этаж, иногда оглядываясь и награждая Ребекку широкой улыбкой, полной радостного предвкушения. Ряды её зубов, маленьких и ровных, походили на две нитки жемчуга.

Инноджен распахнула первую дверь около лестницы. Отпустив руку Ребекки, она быстро пересекла комнату и отдёрнула в стороны шторы и гардины, распахнула окна. Свежий бриз и слабый дневной свет ворвались в помещение, и запах затхлости и плесени сменился ароматом соли и прогретого песка.

— Вот-моя-библиотека! — воскликнула Инноджен и широким жестом развела в стороны руки. Её лицо сияло от радости: она хотела впечатлить свою гостью.

И ей удалось.

Ребекка вышла в середину комнаты, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Глазам не верится, — прошептала она.

Кто бы мог подумать, что на крошечном островке посреди моря, где нет ни единой живой души, кроме девушки и стаи морских птиц, может обнаружиться подобная сокровищница.

Всюду, куда падал взгляд, Ребекка видела книжные корешки. Шкафы высились до потолка и были забиты увесистыми томами так плотно, что казалось затруднительным вынуть книгу из ряда. У окна стоял длинный стол, но и он был уставлен книгами — лишь небольшое пространство у края было свободно. Около этого пустого участка столешницы стоял деревянный стул с изящно изогнутой спинкой.

— И ты прочитала все эти книги? — выдохнула Ребекка.

Она бродила от шкафа к шкафу, вынимая то одну, то другую книгу, ошарашенная, пролистывала их и ставила на место, и не знала, за что браться в первую очередь.

— Не-все. Некоторые-из-них-написаны-на-языках-которыми-я-не-владею. Но-я-прочла-большую-часть.

— С ума сойти… И я… Я могу воспользоваться твоей библиотекой? Могу почитать что-нибудь?

— Конечно! — воскликнула Инноджен.

Ребекка радостно улыбнулась. Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга, связанные общим удовольствием от любимого занятия и предвкушением приятного досуга.

— Хочешь-я-покажу-тебе-мою-самую-любимую-книгу? — спросила Инноджен, и в её голосе Ребекке послышалась застенчивость. Тронутая до глубины души, Ребекка поспешила согласиться.

Они сели в маленькие кресла, друг напротив друга. Инноджен взяла со стола книгу, старую на вид, с отвалившимся корешком. С тиснения на потрёпанной коричневой обложке слезла позолота, но Ребекка сумела рассмотреть название: «Пятнадцать звеньев Избранных цепей». Устроившись в кресле с ногами, Инноджен раскрыла книгу на первой странице и начала мерно читать, выразительно проговаривая каждое слово:

— Послушай. Вот что говорят в первом звене. Искони была лишь только безбрежная чёрная река, река без дна, воды, без конца и края. Не было никакой твердыни ни под ней, ни над ней, ни вокруг неё. Только холодный чёрный воздух наполнял её. Великая корова вошла в реку из ниоткуда и поплыла, и с этой минуты стала Матерью всех рек. Она плыла в воздушном пространстве, в то время как молоко капало из её вымени, и там, куда падали капли, остались белые пятна, и они стали звёздами. Из левого уха Матери всех рек на запах первых молочных звёзд выползла паучиха по имени Кель. Всего две руки было у неё и тело, что цветом чернее чёрной реки. Меж рогов паучиха стала ткать свою паутину, и паутина стала тканью. Чем дольше она ткала, тем больше разрасталась паутина, тогда же паучиха родила себе троих дочерей, что стали ей тремя помощницами. Одна дочь создавала нить, вторая дочь отмеряла её, третья же дочь обрезала — а их мать выплетала узор. В восемь рук они создали мир и изнанку мира. Из своей слюны Кель создала зверей, птиц, рыб и гадов, а из последней капли слюны вышел человек. Послушай: Кель, паучиха, стала Матерью над всем сущим, в то время как Корова осталась матерью воздуха, матерью звёзд, Матерью всех рек…

Инноджен умолкла. Ребекка сидела, уставившись в пространство невидящим взглядом. Голос чтицы, глубокий и выразительный, словно ввёл её в транс, превратив знакомые, простые слова в заклинание.

— Кто написал эту странную сказку? — спросила она наконец.

Заложив пальцем страницу, Инноджен бросила на обложку быстрый взгляд.

— Некто по имени Лазарь.

— Лазарь?.. Без фамилии?

Инноджен пожала плечом:

— Да. А посвящена книга «Возлюбленной во всех мирах сестре». И это, кстати, не сказка. Это легенда о сотворении мира.

— Не знала, что есть на свете такая легенда, — отрешённо сказала Ребекка.

Инноджен ответила ей тихим смехом:

— В этой книге ещё четырнадцать легенд о сотворении мира — и все разные. Есть история о Тихой женщине — змеиной святой кормилице, о морском коньке, поднявшем земную твердь из глубины вод, о рыцарях из всеблагого Дома Света, о владыке-Солнце и владычице-Луне, и их детях — Закате и Заре… Сколько миров-звеньев — столько историй.

— Почитаешь мне ещё? — попросила Ребекка, подобрав под себя ноги так же, как Инноджен, и положив голову на подлокотник кресла.

— Только если потом ты мне почитаешь.

И они читали друг другу до позднего вечера, прерываясь только затем, чтобы выпить по чашке чая. Они дочитали до конца написанный Лазарем сборник легенд из несуществующих миров, после чего принялись за другие книги, пока с удивлением не осознали, что за окном занимается бледный серый рассвет.

Они обменялись смущёнными улыбками, утомлённые до предела, сонные, но довольные до глубины души. Пожелав друг другу приятных снов, они разбрелись по своим комнатам. Ребекка легла в постель с мыслью о том, что за последние годы её жизни этот день был лучшим. Глаза покалывало, словно их запорошило пылью, но счастье переполняло её.

Проснулась она поздно, когда солнце стояло в зените, и ещё какое-то время лежала в кровати, слушая скрипы и шорохи, наполняющие старый дом. Она встала и завернулась в халат. Было что-то запретное в том, чтобы бродить по дому непричёсанной и неодетой. Ребекка никогда не позволяла себе подобного — подобной расхлябанности. Кроме того, ни муж, ни прислуга просто не поняли бы её. Дома она ходила в платьях, чулках и туфлях с аккуратными пятисантиметровыми каблуками, накрашенная, надушенная и завитая. И сейчас она наслаждалась своим маленьким бунтом против многолетней привычки.

Она спустилась вниз и вошла в гостиную. Окна были раскрыты настежь, и комната уже успела прогреться. Инноджен, взлохмаченная и ещё заспанная, сидела у окна и пила кофе, насыщенный запах которого плыл по гостиной. Тускло поблескивающий кофейник исходил паром на низком столике у её ног. На подносе стояла вторая чашка, рядом, на тарелке, горкой лежали ещё горячие тосты.

— Как спалось?

— Волшебно.

Ребекка села около Инноджен и налила себе кофе. По песку за окном проносились то и дело чаячьи тени.

— Птицы беспокойные сегодня, — заметила Ребекка, отпивая из чашки. Кофейная горечь прокатилась по языку и горлу, мигом оживляя сонный разум. После каждого глотка Ребекка жмурилась от удовольствия: кофе был что надо, горячий и крепкий, с лёгкой кислинкой, оставляющей после себя приятное послевкусие.

— Скоро будет шторм. — Инноджен обернулась: в её глазах светилось лукавство. — Давай искупаемся?

Они вышли из дома как были, в халатах, наброшенных поверх ночных рубашек, и побежали по берегу, увязая в тёплом песке. Вода была неподвижной и тёмной, словно в пруду. Инноджен в мгновение ока скинула с себя всю одежду и расправила плечи, выпрямила спину, словно готовилась прыгать с вышки.

— Мы будем плавать… Обнажёнными? — спросила Ребекка.

На неё напало странное смущение; Инноджен была женщиной, такой же, как она сама, но Ребекка отводила взгляд от её крепких ног и подтянутых ягодиц.

Инноджен подошла к ней, заглядывая в глаза. Протянув руки, она принялась медленно развязывать пояс на её талии. Халатик упал на песок. Ребекка жарко вспыхнула, когда левая грудь Инноджен на долю секунды коснулась её собственной груди, прикрытой тонкой тканью сорочки.

— Здесь никого больше нет, — тихо сказала Инноджен. — Только ты и я. Нас никто не увидит.

Ребекка расстегнула крошечные пуговицы на вороте и сняла сорочку через голову. Инноджен взяла её за руку, и вместе они вошли в холодную воду. Соски Ребекки тут же отвердели, плечи и руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Инноджен послала ей ободряющую улыбку и пошла вперёд, и вода с каждым её шагом поднималась всё выше — по лодыжки, по колени, по бёдра, по пояс. А потом Инноджен выпустила руку Ребекки, сделала сильный вдох и, подпрыгнув, нырнула. Её светлые волосы хлестнули по воде и тут же скрылись в глубине. Ребекка осталась одна.

— Инноджен?..

Волны, что пошли по воде после прыжка, успокоились, и вода вновь стала неподвижной.

«Будто её сковало тончайшей коркой льда», — подумала Ребекка.

Она стояла в воде по грудь и озиралась, в то время как к сердцу подбиралась тревога. Сколько времени прошло? Несколько секунд? Минута? А может, две минуты?

— Инноджен!

Могла ли она неосторожно нырнуть и удариться головой о камень на дне? Запутаться ногой в водорослях? Могло ли её унести подводным течением?

Ребекка всматривалась в воду, пытаясь заметить пузырьки, поднимающиеся со дна, но ничего не видела. От напряжения перед глазами заплясали тёмные точки.

Что-то коснулось её ноги. Ребекка отдёрнулась и с трудом сдержала испуганный вопль, а потом Инноджен вынырнула прямо перед ней. Волосы облепили её голову, словно бледные водоросли, но глаза сияли.

— Ты напугала меня! — выкрикнула Ребекка, вцепившись в её плечи.

Инноджен пошатнулась, ойкнула — и они вместе свалились, потеряв равновесие. Голова Ребекки оказалась под водой, но Инноджен тут же ухватила её за руку чуть повыше локтя и выдернула на поверхность. Ребекка закашлялась; вода попала в нос, переносица и глотка болели, глаза щипало и жгло. Инноджен испуганно цеплялась за неё. Ребекка отфыркивалась и мотала головой.

«Будто мокрая кошка», — пришло откуда-то нелепое сравнение, и Ребекка расхохоталась, представив, как она выглядит со стороны.

— Почему ты смеёшься? — изумлённо спросила Инноджен.

Ребекка не могла ответить, задыхаясь от смеха. Глядя на неё, Инноджен тоже рассмеялась, и их совместный смех летел над сонной водой.

Они выбрались на берег, продолжая посмеиваться. Повалились на песок, и песчинки тут же облепили их мокрую кожу. Они лежали на спинах, глядя в серое небо. Чайки изредка перекликались друг с другом, но, помимо этого, не слышно было ни звука. Инноджен поднялась на ноги.

— Сейчас покажу тебе кое-что.

С этими словами она вновь скрылась в воде. Ребекка села и обняла колени, глядя на горизонт. Раздался всплеск, Инноджен выбежала на берег, держа что-то в обеих руках.

— Это тебе!

Она протянула раскрытые ладони, и взгляду Ребекки предстала огромная, размером с кулак, витая раковина.

— Как красиво…

— Прижми её к уху.

— Хорошо…

Приложив раковину к уху, она ничего не слышала первые секунды, но затем словно издалека до неё донёсся шум прибоя. Ребекка восторженно выдохнула. Вскрики чаек, которые она слышала на самом деле, сплелись с пением волн из раковины. Инноджен наблюдала за ней.

— Это словно какое-то волшебство, — пролепетала Ребекка.

На глаза навернулись слёзы, и она зажмурилась, потёрла веки.

— Я так счастлива, — призналась она со смущённым смешком, вновь поднимая взгляд на Инноджен.

Инноджен улыбнулась, а потом потянулась к ней, кончиками пальцев провела по щеке. Ребекка отстранённо подумала, что должна быть удивлена или даже шокирована, но, когда их губы встретились, она отчётливо поняла: нет ничего в мире, что было бы правильнее. Поцелуй, солёный от морской воды, показался ей самым сладким.

Солнце, невидимое за тучами, уже почти закатилось за горизонт, когда они вернулись в дом. В горячей ванне они вымылись, робко касаясь друг друга, обмениваясь поцелуями и смущёнными взглядами. Позже они сидели в гостиной около жарко растопленного камина. Инноджен расчёсывала Ребекке волосы, неторопливо проводя по волосам щёткой. Её собственные волосы Ребекка уже заплела в толстую косу, которую Инноджен перебросила через плечо.

После ужина они вновь поднялись в библиотеку.

— Давай почитаем эту повесть? — предложила Ребекка, наугад взяв с полки книгу.

Инноджен заглянула её через плечо, читая название.

— Ну что ж, давай.

Они погрузились в историю, читая друг другу по очереди, как и в прошлый раз. Ребекке нравилась манера Инноджен комментировать особенные места из книги — она словно разделяла с персонажами радость и печаль, тревоги и надежды. Она была не только прекрасной чтицей, но и идеальной слушательницей, полностью растворяющейся в сюжетных перипетиях.

— …Кровь стекала по руке, которой он зажимал пробитое стрелой горло, и впитывалась в манжету рукава, — читала Ребекка. — Серые глаза, подведенные сурьмой, встретились с её глазами. Его резко повело в сторону; Фэйга потянулась к нему, и, когда…

В это мгновение вся комната осветилась резкой вспышкой молнии, а потом ударил гром — могучий раскат, от которого вздрогнуло море. Ребекка испуганно ойкнула, случайно захлопнув книгу.

Инноджен выглянула в окно.

— Шторм пришёл… После него море очистится, и туман уйдёт. Тогда я смогу отвезти тебя на берег.

Ребекка смотрела на спину Инноджен, вырисовывающуюся на фоне окна — белый карандашный набросок на чернильно-чёрной бумаге. Её белое платье словно светилось во тьме.

— Могу я остаться с тобой?

Вопрос сорвался с губ прежде, чем Ребекка успела обдумать его. Инноджен обернулась. Её глаза навсегда сохранились в памяти Ребекки, чтобы иногда напоминать о себе в момент, когда меньше всего этого ожидаешь — во время пеленания ребёнка, приготовления обеда или составления списка покупок. Глаза Инноджен, до краёв полные сожаления. Она промолчала, но Ребекка и сама всё поняла.

Не говоря ни слова, она встала и ушла к себе, покинув Инноджен, что всё так же стояла у раскрытого окна.

Позже она без сна лежала в своей постели, пока молнии плясали над бурлящим морем. Мощные порывы ветра бросали в стены дома пригоршни песка, волны обрушивались на берег с такой силой, будто хотели потопить крошечный остров. Ребекка слушала, как беснуется шторм, а в её сердце и мыслях царил хаос, вторящий непогоде за окном.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату заглянула Инноджен, босая, закутанная в одеяло, как ребёнок. Она бросила на Ребекку робкий, вопросительный взгляд.

— Иди ко мне, — позвала Ребекка.

Инноджен легла рядом с ней. Они обнялись, тесно прижавшись друг к другу под одеялами. Ребекка вдохнула аромат волос Инноджен, ощутила тепло её тела и тихо заплакала.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — пробормотала она.

— А я хочу, чтоб ты осталась, — сказала Инноджен в ответ. Голос звучал сдавленно от сдерживаемых слёз. — Я хочу, Ребекка. Но ты должна уехать. Ты не можешь здесь оставаться.

Ребекка плакала в её объятиях, не в силах успокоиться.

— Почему? — повторяла она раз за разом. — Почему, почему, почему?

Инноджен молча глотала слёзы, поглаживая её по волосам. Когда Ребекка потянулась к ней, Инноджен ответила на поцелуй, и, солёный от слёз, в этот раз он был горек.

Начался дождь. Капли выстукивали о подоконник безумную барабанную дробь.

— Не отпускай меня, — попросила Ребекка.

Инноджен целовала её губы, её веки, шею, ключицы. Ребекка отвечала ей, чувствуя, как тело, всегда такое равнодушное, щедро откликается на ласку. Она запустила пальцы в густые, спутанные волосы Инноджен, притягивая её к себе, и поцеловала глубоко и страстно, как никогда не целовала мужа и — она знала это — никогда не поцелует ни одного мужчину. И в этот момент она отдала Инноджен всю себя, вложила своё сердце, трепещущее от восторга и боли, в её руки.

Она проснулась на рассвете. Комнату заливал прозрачный розовый свет. Ребекка встала, стараясь не потревожить сон Инноджен. Спустившись вниз, она вышла на побережье.

Лазурное, без единого облачка небо, умытое ночным ливнем, казалось сияющим, и море, раскинувшееся под ним, тоже сияло в лучах утреннего солнца. На кипенно-белом песке тут и там валялся плавник и пучки бурых водорослей, уже успевших подсохнуть. В мир вернулись краски, и густые заросли синеголовника у порога поражали богатством зелёных оттенков. Ребекка опустилась на песок и принялась наблюдать за чайками, что с криками носились над водой, то и дело ныряя вниз, чтобы тут же взмыть над волнами с серебристой рыбёшкой в клюве.

Если бы только она родилась птицей, а не человеком… Будь она морской чайкой, никто не выдал бы её замуж за чужого ей, незнакомого человека лишь потому, что у него хорошая родословная. По мнению отца, Виктор подходил ей, как никто другой, но отношения у них не складывались даже на уровне дружбы. Он, галерист, приехал в Локвуд в поисках новых картин для своей огромной коллекции. Отец как раз выставлялся в очередной раз, и Виктор не мог не познакомиться с таким видным художником. Он уехал домой, в Рейбентолль, с его уникальными картинами — и его единственной дочерью. Виктор был хорошим человеком, но с самого начала, с первой брачной ночи, что-то в их браке пошло не так.

Ей казалось, со временем всё наладится как-то само собой, они привыкнут друг к другу. Думая об отношениях и браке, Ребекка никогда не ждала страсти — это, как учил её отец, признак пошлости. Прочнейшая любовь, говорил он, вырастает из привычки. Такая любовь горит хорошим, ровным пламенем, а страсть мелькает, как молния в летнюю ночь, ослепительная, но не дающая огня. На страсти семью не построишь. И потому Ребекка считала, что всё идёт своим чередом, и что эти их отношения — это и есть любовь. Слушаться мужа, поддерживать его, не докучая при этом болтовнёй, не в коем случае не лезть в его дела и не давать непрошеных советов (кроме того, что она могла понимать в его непростой работе?), смотреть за домом, быть ухоженной и приветливой — это была её работа. И Ребекка была готова и слушать Виктора, и поддерживать всеми силами, но как она могла это делать, если они даже не разговаривали друг с другом? Она старалась вовлечь его в беседу по вечерам, но он каким-то образом сразу дал понять, что ему не о чем с ней говорить. Он не гнал её, но всё же давал понять, что компания жены его тяготит. Она уходила, а он в одиночестве сидел в гостиной и читал, потягивая джин, иногда звал кого-то из друзей, чтобы допоздна играть в бильярд, или просто до глубокой ночи пропадал где-то, в ответ на её робкие расспросы отделываясь лишь коротким «Я работал».

По ночам, ложась в постель, он словно ждал от неё чего-то, но она никак не могла взять в толк, чего же именно он хотел. Секс был для неё очередной обязанностью. Она ложилась в постель с аккуратным макияжем, в откровенной кружевной рубашке — а потом лежала, закусив губу, глядя в потолок за плечом мужа. Стонать казалось ей странным и неприличным, она ведь жена, а не потаскуха, и она молчала, даже когда было больно.

Она чувствовала себя какой-то… неприкаянной. В чужой стране, в чужом городе не было ни единого знакомого лица. Не с кем поговорить, не к кому пойти. Отцу она ни разу не пожаловалась. Знать о её сложностях ему было ни к чему; кроме того, он всё равно не воспринял бы их всерьёз. Сказал бы запастись терпением и постараться поскорее забеременеть. Ребекка отчётливо представляла себе даже тон его голоса, немного искажённый телефонной связью. Он сказал бы: «Рождение ребёнка в каждом мужчине пробуждает такую заботливость, такую чуткость, о какой он и сам не подозревал. Подари ему сына, Бекка, и на твоих изумлённых глазах он совершит превращение в нежнейшего супруга».

Мысль о ребёнка и её саму взбодрила. Она радовалась при мысли о том, что появится на свете существо, которое уж точно будет любить её. С позволения мужа она обустроила комнатку для их будущего малыша, и каждый час, проведённый в пока ещё пустующей детской, был наполнен умиротворением. Ребекка так ясно представляла себе их совместное будущее, батареи стеклянных бутылочек, стопки пелёнок, мягкое, сонное агуканье, доносящееся из колыбели — и их с Виктором, склонившихся над колыбелью, объединённых любовью к новой жизни, созданной ими двумя… Тогда, решила Ребекка, они несомненно будут счастливы.

Но она так и не смогла забеременеть, и с каждым днём Виктор будто всё сильнее отдалялся от неё.

Сидя на песке одинокого островка, Ребекка вдруг отчётливо поняла, что Виктор не любил её точно так же, как она его не любила. Их брак, словно больной, уродливый и никому в целом мире не нужный ребёнок, был обречён на смерть с первой минуты своего существования. А затем и вся её жизнь предстала перед ней, точно её высветил яркий космический луч, с беспощадной ясностью обнажая все её несовершенства, всё её одиночество и неприкаянность, её глупость и наивность, все её дурные поступки. Словно говорил: «Смотри, смотри, как безнадёжно ты заплутала в себе самой, маленькая бестолковая душа».

Теперь Ребекка всё видела.

Зашуршали песчинки под ногами Инноджен. Перекликались чайки, мерно шумел прибой.

— Ребекка, — мягко сказала Инноджен, — нам пора.

Что ж, Инноджен, в отличии от Ребекки, оказалась отличным гребцом. С каждым взмахом вёсел, послушных и кротких в её уверенных руках, остров всё удалялся, пока не превратился в маленькую точку, растворившуюся затем на горизонте без следа.

Они плыли молча, слышалось лишь глубокое дыхание Инноджен и плеск воды, бьющейся о борта лодки.

— Я тебе соврала, — сказала Ребекка спустя, как ей казалось, тысячелетие, проведённое в тишине. — Я действительно плыла из Рейбентолля, но мой корабль вовсе не затонул. Я… Я отвязала шлюпку и уплыла на рассвете. Чудо, что никто из матросов не увидел меня. Я надеялась, что все решат, будто я свалилась за борт и утонула.

— Почему же ты сделала это?

— Я хотела сбежать. Виктор — это мой муж — вёз меня домой. Мне не подошёл климат, начались проблемы с лёгкими, я болела… У него своя галерея в Рейбентолле, большие связи, он очень известный человек. Но из-за меня ему пришлось бросить всё и отправиться в Локвуд. — Ребекка стиснула подол платья так, что костяшки на пальцах побелели. — Я бы не смогла. Жить с мужем в папином доме… Я бы не смогла. Он и так попрекал меня, говорил, что я пустоцвет, раз не могу родить ему ребёнка, что я избалованная, испорченная отцом. И я знаю, что отец тоже считает меня капризной. И если бы они вместе насели на меня…

Её прерывающийся голос окончательно затих.

— Я думаю, ты проживёшь замечательную жизнь, Ребекка, — негромко сказала Инноджен. — На самом деле, не так важно, останешься ты с мужем или нет. Но ты будешь счастлива. Почему-то я в этом уверена.

— Я не смогу быть счастливой без тебя.

Инноджен улыбнулась, и в её глазах Ребекка видела и небо, и море, серебрящееся в солнечных лучах, и прозрачных фиолетовых медуз, выкинутых на песок штормом, и чаячьи сизые перья.

Она подняла руку:

— А вот и берег.

Ребекка повернулась туда, куда указывал её вытянутый палец.

Они стояли на мелководье, и берег действительно был совсем близко. Ребекка видела золотую полосу песка, деревья за ней, силуэты пологих холмов в отдалении. Там, на берегу, уже бегали и суетились люди, размахивали руками, кто-то из них вбежал в воду, чтобы вытащить лодку на побережье. Ребекка обернулась к Инноджен, хотела сказать ей что-то — но лодка была пуста.

— Инноджен?!

Ребекка вскочила на ноги, озираясь, пытаясь увидеть силуэт в воде, пузырьки, фигуру пловчихи среди волн. Но ничего не увидела. Инноджен исчезла без всплеска, без толчка ног о дно лодки. Она словно обратилась в морскую пену, а потом воспарила в небо, превратилась в лёгкое, курчавое облако — и пропала без следа.

— Инноджен!

Ребекка кричала, а люди, добравшиеся до неё, пытались снять её с лодки отнести на берег. Она рвалась из их рук, билась, как подстреленная птица, и плакала, пока мир не опрокинулся и не настала тьма.

Потом она узнала, что пролежала в беспамятстве несколько недель. Очень нескоро она пришла в себя, и прошло ещё много времени, прежде чем она достаточно окрепла, чтобы встать с постели. О ней, женщине, пропавшей и найденной в море, и зависшей затем между жизнью и смертью, много писали, и благодаря чёрно-белой фотографии, напечатанной в газете, её нашёл Виктор. Он приехал за ней в больницу городка, где она лечилась, и Ребекка встретила его приветливо, как старого друга. Ей казалось, что прошли сотни лет с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.

Он стоял перед её постелью в крохотной больничной палате, и хмурил брови — красивый, ещё молодой мужчина, выражением лица похожий на дряхлого старика. Ребекка с жалостью и грустью подмечала морщины в углах его рта. Наконец он опустился на стул и сплёл пальцы в замок перед своим лицом, словно опустил забрало.

— Как ты можешь объяснить мне свою выходку?

Ребекка пожала плечами, помолчала, перебирая лепестки принесённых им цветов.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — солгала она наконец.

Виктор шумно вздохнул.

— Я забираю тебя отсюда. Если тебе нужен уход, тебя перевезут в больницу Рейбентолля или, если угодно, в Сахлин. Моя жена не может лечиться в этом захолустье.

— Я не хочу.

Он резко умолк, глядя на Ребекку с таким же удивлением, с каким смотрел бы за внезапно заговорившую с ним статуэтку на столе или другую декоративную безделушку, какой полагается быть бессловесной.

— Что значит, не хочешь? — В его голосе послышалось недоуменное возмущение; до сих пор Ребекка никогда не перечила мужу.

— Я останусь здесь, — тихо и непоколебимо ответила она.

— Ты представляешь, что скажет твой отец, когда узнает об этом?! У нас с ним уже состоялась крайне напряжённая беседа по твоей вине! Ты позоришь меня своими выходками, Бекка.

— Виктор, я хочу развестись.

Их глаза встретились. Виктор порывисто встал, подхватил со столика шляпу.

— Ну что ж. Ладно. Ладно! Мы поговорим об этом позже. До свидания, Бекка.

— До свидания, — отозвалась Ребекка. — И спасибо за цветы.

Он покинул палату, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и сразу после его ухода Ребекка расхохоталась до слёз. Ей самой казалось, что она тронулась умом.

В больнице очень скоро она подружилась со всеми пациентами и персоналом, особенно сблизившись с одной медсестрой. Фреда, смуглая и невысокая, была родом с Сахлинских островов, и её быстрый говор напоминал птичьи трели. Глядя на Фреду, постепенно Ребекка подходила к мысли о том, чтобы и самой стать медсестрой. Мысль о самостоятельной жизни не тревожила её, хотя годом ранее привела бы в ужас. Сейчас Ребекке казалось, что нет ничего, на что она не оказалась бы способна.

Поселилась Ребекка в женской коммуне, где ей, как одинокой и малоимущей, городские власти предоставили кровать. Фреда помогла ей устроиться сестрой в ту же больницу. Работа оказалась изнурительной, но все силы Ребекка бросила на то, чтобы как можно скорее стать самостоятельной и больше никогда не опираться на чужую руку, идя по дороге своей жизни. Она не связывалась с отцом, не звонила ему и не писала. Он ей тоже не писал. Виктор сам занялся бракоразводным процессом. Почтой он послал ей все необходимые бумаги; подписав, она отправила их обратно.

Фреда смеялась над историей её нелепой семейной жизни и твердила, что Ребекке повезло родиться в этом столетии, учитывая, что ещё семьдесят лет назад расторжение брака было неприемлемым в обществе. Сама Фреда была убеждённой холостячкой.

Спустя несколько невыносимо долгих месяцев Ребекка наконец сумела скопить некоторую сумму, с которой поспешила в рыбацкий посёлок, куда она причалила больше года назад. Несмотря на то, что в городке имелся маленький порт, Ребекке казалось правильным плыть на маленькой лодке. Она обратилась к рыбакам с просьбой отвезти её на безымянный остров.

— Это совсем крошечный островок… На юго-востоке, и недалеко отсюда. Мы отплыли на рассвете, а к полудню были здесь.

Мужчина, с которым она говорила, смотрел на неё, как на помешанную.

— Мэм, — сказал он наконец. — Я знаю эти воды лучше, чем собственную лачугу. Плавать научился раньше, чем ходить на горшок. И я вам говорю, что нет поблизости никакого острова, и уже тем более с целым, бога-душу-мать, особняком!

— Но там есть остров, — умоляюще повторила Ребекка, но он уже не слушал.

Молча отвернувшись, рыбак зашагал прочь от неё.

— Он есть! — в отчаянии крикнула она.

Она безуспешно пыталась найти другого лодочника и в конце концов ушла ни с чем. На следующее утро Ребекка направилась в порт. Капитан крошечного одномачтового судёнышка рассмеялся ей в лицо, услышав рассказ об острове.

— Подумайте сами, — ласково сказал он ей, очевидно забавляясь, — откуда возьмётся на таком островочке трубопровод? А пресная вода? Я не говорю уже о том, что во время шторма или даже простого прилива такой остров просто-напросто затопило бы, вместе с домом, чайками и всем остальным.

Он снова засмеялся.

— Вы, бедняжка моя, просто одурели от жажды и солнцепёка, пока болтались по морю, вот вам и виделась разная чепуха.

Ребекка попятилась от него, будто от прокажённого, но его смех ещё долго стоял у неё в ушах. Измученная, сбитая с толку, она медленно пошла домой.

Несколько дней пролетели, как единый миг. Сознание окутывал липкий туман, Ребекка жила и работала механически, сомнамбулой бродя по больничным коридорам.

— Вы совсем спали с лица, милая.

— А?..

Ребекка моргнула. Она меняла простыни старику, что сломал ногу, упав с низкого порога своего дома пару недель назад. Старик, Рассел, всегда был с ней неизменно ласков — вот и сейчас он протягивал ей на ладони две конфеты. Ребекка улыбнулась, смахнула с лица непослушную прядь.

— Пустяки. Просто немного устала, вот и всё.

Старик покивал задумчиво, а потом попросил открыть окно. Она открыла и помогла ему доковылять до кресла, но Рассел всё равно тяжело дышал, добравшись до него. Однако он выглядел довольным, несмотря на одышку и пот, выступивший на лбу и совсем уже лысой макушке. Кресло стояло так, что сидящий в нём видел в окно море. Бросив взгляд на него, Рассел беззубо улыбнулся.

— Стоит только услышать пение волны, как сердце молодеет. Есть что-то особое в здешних местах, не так ли? Они ведь и ваше сердце покорили.

Ребекка сдержанно улыбнулась старику в ответ.

— Вы правы.

Он покивал с таким торжествующим видом, будто победил в споре.

— Я прожил тут всю свою жизнь! Здесь и умру, и похоронят меня тоже здесь, рядом с моей женой.

— Ну что вы, Рассел, вам ещё рано умирать, — возразила она, застилая его кровать, но старик лишь отмахнулся от её слов.

— Таким развалинам заживаться на свете нельзя. В нынешнем году мне натикает девяносто восемь. Я пережил двух королей и одну войну, помню дни, когда Сахлин был Локвудской колонией, и дни, когда вторая половина этого острова ещё не лежала на дне морском.

— Да что вы. — Ребекка обернулась, поражённая его словами. — Часть острова… Затонула?

— Не затонула, — терпеливо произнёс старик, — а просто море поднялось и откусило часть.

— Разве такое возможно?

— Разве похоже, что я шучу?

Старик нахмурил лохматые брови, и Ребекка подняла руки, сдаваясь.

— Думаю, вам лучше знать, Рассел.

— Не надо думать, юная леди, что я спятил с ума, — проворчал он, и тут же продолжил уже более миролюбиво: — Я был совсем мальцом, но помню всё чётко, как вчера. В то время море любило подняться резко и обрушить часть земли вместе с домами, стоящими на ней, пашнями, скотом и всеми людьми. Дед говорил, оно ест остров, и однажды, дескать, сожрёт его с потрохами. Говорил, когда-то остров был материком, как Локвуд. Тут стояло королевство, которым правил железной рукой король-вдовец. И как-то раз король забрал себе в жёны морскую деву. Овладел ей насильно, обесчестил, потом пленил и удерживал при себе, надеясь, что она родит ему сына, который станет властелином и над водами, и над землями. Но дева умерла от тоски, а море принялось мстить и пожирать королевство. Люди двигались в глубь материка, а воды подбирались к ним со всех сторон. Тогда правитель собрал совет чародеев и мудрецов. Они заперлись в замке и говорили, и спорили, и ругались десять дней и десять ночей. А когда король открыл двери и вышел к людям, что всё это время ждали его решения, он был бледен, как свет луны, и полностью сед. Волосы его побелели и высохли. И он повелел взять свою дочь, своё единственное дитя, рождённую покойной королевой, посадить её в лодку и пустить в море. Взамен морской девы, которую он уморил своими руками. Как ты уже поняла, так они и поступили… Только море не успокоилось. Что ему смертная девушка, когда у него забрали зеницу его ока? В общем, с той поры так и повелось: раз в десятилетие брали девушку, вытянувшую жребий, и в лодке отправляли на смерть. Вскоре пошла молва об острове, что сложен из костей… Из костей всех девушек, принесённых в жертву взамен той, единственной. Кто-то, правда, говорил, что не из костей остров, а из простого песка, но это ведь не так и важно на самом деле, верно? Потом новые власти запретили этот обычай, заявили, что это дикарский культ. Я помню, как провожали последнюю девушку.

— А какой она была? — онемевшими губами прошептала Ребекка.

— Такой же, как все жители этих мест. С волосами, как лён, и глазами, впитавшими в себя цвет неба, под которыми она росла. Все здешние девушки были такими. Моя Малин тоже… Да, моя Малин была удивительной красавицей. Я дрался за неё с соседским парнями, а она смеялась надо мной...

Старик опустил голову на грудь, задрёмывая. Ребекка тихонько выскользнула за дверь и пошла по коридору. Ноги сами несли её вперёд. Она не понимала, куда идёт, и ничего перед собой не видела. В голове её сияла, словно выжженная огнём, только одна мысль: Инноджен умерла. Она умерла. Очень давно, задолго до рождения Ребекки на свет. Инноджен не существует в этом мире.

Несколько дней спустя Ребекка упаковала вещи и навсегда покинула остров. Вернувшись в Локвуд, она устроилась сиделкой в дом престарелых. С отцом она никогда больше не виделась — он предпочёл вычеркнуть её из своей жизни, а она не особо горевала. Ей нравилось жить в одиночестве в маленькой съемной квартирке, читать по вечерам при свете настольной лампы. Она завела кошку и канарейку. Канарейку вскоре выпустила на волю, а кошка больше времени проводила на улице, чем около своей хозяйки. Ребекку это вполне устраивало.

Она вышла замуж во второй раз неожиданно для себя самой. Муж был фермером, добросердечным, ласковым человеком, и вместе с ним она поселилась в большом доме, открыв для себя прелесть жизни за городом. Она полюбила свой новый дом, свой сад, полюбила землю, которая кормила их круглый год. Через несколько лет Ребекка родила первого ребёнка, спустя ещё год — второго. Их первенец умер во сне, когда ему исполнилось два с половиной года, и единственного своего мальчика они с мужем любили беззаветно.

В день накануне своего семидесятипятилетия Ребекка проснулась на рассвете. Она лежала в постели, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся с улицы. За окном был сад — в этом саду они с Ривом, покойным мужем, посадили липу тридцать лет назад. И шелест листвы, аромат липовых цветов всегда напоминал Ребекке мужа, но сейчас она не слышала листвы, несмотря на то, что лето было в разгаре. Она слышала шелест песчинок, трущихся друг о друга. Слышала шелест волн и тихие, отдалённые крики чаек. И голос, задевающий самую тонкую струну её старого сердца.

Ребекка медленно поднялась, закусывая губу от боли в коленях. Старость изгрызла её кости, иссушила плоть. Только до сердца её и не сумела добраться. Ребекка отдёрнула в сторону штору и открыла окно — и ветер ворвался в комнату, всколыхнул пряди её седых волос. Он принёс с собой эхо зова, идущего издалека. Ребекка потянулась к этому зову всей душой — и в следующий миг её не стало. Вместо старой женщины на полу полутёмной комнаты стояла маленькая морская чайка.

Распахнув крылья, она взмахнула ими — пока лишь для пробы, робко и неуклюже, так же, как взмахивала тяжёлыми вёслами в лодке посреди моря. А потом ещё раз, другой — и её крылья нашли опору, оттолкнулись от воздуха. Ребекка оторвалась от земли, и небеса подхватили её бережно, как дитя.

Ребекка летела, доверившись воздушным потокам, несущим её серебристо-белое птичье тело. Вскоре земля осталась позади. Внизу под собой Ребекка увидела волны, увенчанные пенистыми шапками, и прыгающие на этих волнах лёгкие рыбацкие лодки. Всё дальше маленькая чайка уносилась от берега. Она летела над тёмной массой воды, раскинув крылья, бесстрашно глядя вперёд.

Она знала: там, куда она летит, её ждут.

Упав на белый песок, она закричала, но уже не чаячьим, а человеческим голосом:

— Инноджен!

Скрипнула дверь. Ребекка поднялась на ноги, откинула назад лезущие в лицо чёрные волосы. Инноджен стояла на пороге, и ветер теребил подол её белого платья.

Они застыли, глядя друг на друга. Волны с шумом набегали на берег. Ребекка шагнула вперёд, её губы дрожали, когда она улыбнулась своей любимой:

— Я пришла.

Инноджен бросилась к ней, увязая в песке, а Ребекка побежала навстречу. Обнявшись, они плакали и плакали, гладя друг друга по волосам. Ребекка обхватила ладонями бледное лицо Инноджен:

— Пойдём со мной. Довольно сидеть на этом острове.

— Я не могу, — прошептала Инноджен. — Я храню королевство.

— Королевства больше нет. И море не хочет усмирять свою ярость. Инноджен, оно всё так же глодает остров.

Ребекка видела, как осознание проступает на лице Инноджен, и понимание заживается в глазах.

— Мне можно… уйти?

— Да. И я буду с тобой.

К берегу неслышно пристала деревянная лодка. Они сели в неё и улыбнулись друг другу. Инноджен принялась грести. Две девушки поплыли прочь, а остров таял, словно растворялся в солёном воздухе, становясь всё иллюзорнее с каждым взмахом вёсел.

21.05.19  
Донецк


End file.
